powerrangersfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive
, tradotto come 'Squadra di Soccorso,GoGoFive,è la 23° serie Super Sentai. Ha sostituito Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. I suoi temi sono i servizi di soccorso. I suoi filmati sono stati utilizzati per la serie Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Trama Grandiene ha aspettato il giorno della propria risurrezione,il giorno in cui i pianeti sono nell’ allineamento della Grande Croce. I suoi figli scendono sulla Terra per farne un regno di oscurità per lei. Dieci anni prima, il Professor Tatsumi dell’Istituto di Prevenzione Disastri Tatsumi previde questo evento, ma nessuno gli credette. Lasciò la sua famiglia così da poter segretamente sviluppare e costruire il Rescue System. Adesso nel 1999, il Professor Tatsumi appare di nuovo per fornire ai suoi figli i mezzi per salvare il mondo. Personaggi GoGoFive Altri Eroi Istituto di Prevenzione Disastri Tatsumi/Super Rescue Lab *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Ritsuko Tatsumi *Robo Analizzatore Mint Altri Alleati *Kenji Inui *Mizuki Kido (9) *Thanatos (33) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Mirai Sentai Timeranger La Famiglia Psyma *Grande Strega Grandiene (10-50) *Fratelli Psyma (2-50) **Re dell’Oscurità Gill (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) **Re Infernali (2-49)/Divinità della Distruzione (49 & 50) ***Re Infernale Zylpheeza (2-22, 47-49)/Divinità della Distruzione Zylpheeza II (49 & 50) ***Demone Infante Drop (2-22)/Re Infernale Drago Salamandes (26-43 & 49)/Re Fantasma Salamandes (43)/Divinità della Distruzione Salamandes Dragon (49 & 50) **Barone Bestiale Cobolda (2-48) **Principessa dello Spirito Maligno Denus (2-47) *Maestro d’Incantesimi Pierre (2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGoFive)/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) *Psyma Chaos (42 & 43) *Imp Famigli **Corpo di Bodyguard Imp di Denus (35) *Grim Reaper (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) *Belve Psyma **Belve Psyma dell’Aria ***Tornedeus (2) ***Raima (8) ***Chanbaano (10 & 42) ***Cyber Gildo (14, 42 & 43) ***Garaga (16) ***Spiderus (18, 42 & 43) ***Halleluyan (25, 42 & 43) ***Garubaria (37) **Belve Psyma del Fuoco ***Solgoil (4 & 42) ***Hellgerus (11 & 12) ***Buroogen (15, 42 & 43) ***Death Stag (26, 42 & 43) ***Papetongu (29, 42 & 43) ***Vacuuma (31, 42 & 43) ***Baira (34) ***Hagakuren (38) ***Lizardes (39) ***Bahamuu (45) **Belve Psyma della Terra ***Magma Golem (1, 11, 12 & 28) ***Kueikurosu (5, 42 & 43) ***Moleghoul (7, 42 & 43) ***Juuki (13 & 42) ***Ganemuuja (17) ***Zombeast (23, 42 & 43) ***Doguru (27) ***Godai (32) ***Spartan (36, 42 & 43) ***Hirugemuuja (40) **Belve Psyma dell’Acqua ***Gasgail (3) ***Jeeruda (6) ***Vampaira (9) ***Demos (16) ***Zairen (24, 42 & 43) ***Deathmine (28) ***Thanatos (33) ***Gabara (41) *Guerrieri Demoniaci Infernali/Chimera (19-22) **Zoodo **Jiin **Guuru *Big Douser (46) La Famiglia Juuma *Re Juuma Golomois (Film) Arsenale Mecha Episodi Canzoni *'''Sigla iniziale: Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *'Sigla finale': Kono Hoshi wo Kono Machi wo *'Tema del Mecha (Victory Robo)': Kinkyuu Gattai! Victory Robo *'Tema del Mecha (Grand Liner)': Choukyodai Robo!! Grand Liner *'Tema del Mecha (Liner Boy)': FASTEST & GREATEST *'Tema del Mecha (Victory Mars)': Ryuusei Gattai!! Victory Mars *Go Five Go Fight *Hashire GoLiner! Sukue 99 Machine! *Tango Psy Yma *Kyuumei Shouka -Tatsumi Boukai Kenkyusho Uta- *PSYMA ~Hakai no Rakuin~ *Yuuki wo Nakuseba *Susume!! Boukai Tamashii *Denus Syndrome *NEVER END!! *STOP THE WARS *Go! Love Sick *Chance or Death *Minna Cast * Matoi Tatsumi: * Nagare Tatsumi: * Shou Tatsumi: * Daimon Tatsumi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: (Played as ) * Mondo Tatsumi: * Kyoko Hayase: * Ritsuko Tatsumi: * Kenji Inui: * Denus: * Mint (Voce): * Liner Boy (Voce): * Grandiene (Voce): * Zylpheeza (Voce): * Cobolda (Voce): * Drop (Voce): Yūko Miyamura (Played as ) * Salamandes (Voce): * Pierre (Voce): * Narrazione: Suit Actor * GoRed (principale), Zylpheeza, Salamandes: Seiji Takaiwa * GoBlue (principale), Victory Robo, Grand Liner, Max Victory Robo, Victory Mars: Hideaki Kusaka * GoGreen: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * GoYellow (principale), Liner Boy: Yūichi Hachisuka * GoPink: Motokuni Nakagawa * Cobolda, GoRed (sostituto): Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Pierre: Takeshi Miyazaki * Psyma Juu, GoBlue (sostituto), GoYellow (sostituto): Yasuhiko Imai * Psyma Juu: Fumiya Tōei Guest Star * Juuma Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada (Film) * Shinichi Ishihara as Se stesso (Episodio 45) * Mizuki: Chie Tanabe (Episodio 9) Stage Show * GoGo-V Stage Show at Return of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Korakuen Yuenchi * GoGo-V Stage Show a Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Note *La base di questa stagione si collega al numero "99" in molti modi: **Una lettura di "99" è "Kyuukyuu", che è il termine giapponese per "primo soccorso" ed è generalmente utilizzato all’inizio di molti termini collegati al soccorso ed all’emergenza. **L’anno di ritorno di Grandiene era il 1999, un possibile anno predetto da molti come anno della fine del mondo. (che era anche una base per il precedente Sentai Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) **Questa serie Sentai è uscita in Giappone nel 1999. **Una possibile connessione potrebbero essere i lavori dello sceneggiatore britannico Gerry Anderson e due dei suoi lavori più famosi: Thunderbirds (una serie con marionette su una famiglia di soccoritori, in particolare 5 fratelli che lavorano ai comandi del proprio padre) e Spazio 1999] (una serie live action di fantascienza che inizia nel 1999). *GoGoFive è attualmente l’ultima serie Sentai a non aggiungere altri ranger nella serie principale, dato che Juuma Hunter Zeek e Zeek-Jeane sono esclusivi del film. *Dato che Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters non è stato adattato, GoGo-V è attualmente la sola serie senza "-man", "-ranger", o "-ger" nel titolo ad essere adattata in Power Rangers. *Go significa 5 in giapponese, facendo del GoGoFive del nome del team un omaggio a 'Go'renger. Gli altri a seguire questa tradizione sono Goseiger, Gokaiger e Go-Busters, A questo riguardo questa stagione è stata preceduta da Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Riferimenti Link esterni *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/gogo.html Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] a super-sentai.net *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' a Wikipedia *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] a Wikipedia giapponese